


Helpless

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Anakin, Collars, Gags, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, always wanted to use that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anakin finds himself helpless.





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say?
> 
> (except: you're welcome)

Anakin takes a deep breath as Obi-Wan checks the ropes tied around his body. He’s bound from his shoulders to his hips, his hands behind his back in an elaborate knot. Even if he wanted to, there is no way out of Obi-Wan’s grip.

His master is sitting on his back, his right hand sitting on his shoulder, pressing him into the bed. His left hand, now done checking the knots, is caressing the back of his neck.

‘You look so pretty, Anakin,’ he whispers. ‘So pretty for me.’

Anakin replies with only a whine and Obi-Wan chuckles. ‘Oh, my dear, I know you like hearing that.’

He does, but the gag in his mouth prevents him from answering. He bites down at the fabric in frustration, but it’s tight and unrelenting, just like the ropes. He can barely move, barely make a sound, and it’s just how he likes it. Everything gets a little easier when Obi-Wan takes control over him, when he sets the pace and makes the rules.

‘Good boy,’ Obi-Wan says, ‘now, I have two rules: you don’t move and you don’t make a sound.’

_That’s going to be hard,_ Anakin knows. But, he also realizes, his master has given him the exact tools to help him. There was a bigger reason for the ropes and the gags then. He should have known. His master always has a goal.

‘Understood, my dear?’

He nods, unable to do anything else to make it clear.

‘Good boy.’ He kisses the crook of his neck, his lips brushing against the collar on his neck. The collar helps. The collar reminds him he belongs to his master. He hooks his finger under it to remind him and Anakin stops his whine in his throat. _Don’t make a sound_ , Obi-Wan had said. He will be good and obedient.

‘My Anakin,’ he whispers in his ear, his breath caressing the skin by his ear, as if the words itself are taking him. ‘Mine.’

_His._

‘And if you won’t be good…’ Obi-Wan stops to kiss his neck softly, then harder, then sucking a mark. Anakin can feel his heart racing. Will he be punished? ‘If you can’t be good for me, I’ll have to help you.’

Help him?

Obi-Wan prods against his shields, and Anakin drops them immediately to let him in. He belongs to him now, which means he has no problem letting him in. They’ve done this before, sharing their pleasure, and even if it’d been so good, it’d always been very tiring.

‘No,’ Obi-Wan says, seeing his thoughts. ‘Not that.’

Then what?

‘I’ll show you.’ Anakin reasonably knows Obi-Wan’s voice must be coming from somewhere by his ear, but he seems to be everywhere. In his head, in the room, resonating throughout his body and breath. ‘But,’ Obi-Wan continues. ‘I want you to signal me if you need to stop.’

What _are_ they going to do?

‘Don’t be afraid.’

_I’m not._

Obi-Wan chuckles. ‘Okay, love. Signal me.’

He does, sending a hard no through their bond, even if stopping is the last thing he wants. He’s painfully hard, and if it wasn’t for Obi-Wan’s order, he’d have tried to gain the littlest bit of friction against the mattress. But he doesn’t. Normally he would, eager for punishment and roughness, but not today. Today he’s tamed by the ropes and the gag and the collar. Today, he wants nothing else than to be good.

‘Yes,’ Obi-Wan says. ‘That’s it. My perfect, beautiful boy.’

He relishes in the praise, always eager for more. Just as much as Anakin belongs to Obi-Wan now, so does Obi-Wan belong to him. And he’s all his, his master’s attention on his mind and his body and his skin, nothing coming in between the two of them. All his.

_Show me, master._

‘Ready?’

Anakin nods again, assuming he’s allowed that. There is no other form of communication right now, except for what Obi-Wan can see in his mind.

‘Okay.’ Obi-Wan whispers. ‘Now don’t be scared, my love.’

Before he can wonder why, he can feel a weight on his body that can’t just be his master’s body. It’s not scary, not at all, because it feels like Obi-Wan anyway. It feels like some sort of blockade, a warm one, like a heavy blankets pulled over him.

‘Try to move, Anakin.’

He wants to nod, but his body feels too heavy for it. It’s like a dream, almost, but he doesn’t fear the helplessness. This is Obi-Wan’s doing. This is his Force signature, and the warm, heavy blanket spread out over his body seems to whisper comforting words. He is completely helpless now, every part of his body under his master’s grip, a painless, loving hold. It only lasts a few seconds before he lifts it up again.

‘I felt no panic,’ Obi-Wan says, his voice concerned still. ‘Are you okay?’

Anakin nods again, the feeling almost alien after what Obi-Wan did to him. And he wants it again, wants to be so fully and completely his, submitted to his will. He’d beg him for it if he could.

‘Good.’

Obi-Wan must feel his desperation, but the feeling doesn’t return. Instead he moves away from him a little bit, his fingers dancing over the rope, to reach his ass at the end of his play. Anakin waits as he caresses him, as his fingers linger on his cheeks, long, too long, not fair, he wants him, needs him _now._

Angrily he lifts up his hips and pushes his ass in the air, fully realizing what he’s doing and what the consequences will be.

Obi-Wan lets out a sigh. ‘I knew you’d have a hard time.’

How could he not?

‘Still,’ he continued. ‘I’d have appreciated it if you had at least tried.’

_I’m sorry, master._

‘Well,’ Obi-Wan says, acknowledging he felt the apology. ‘I now know you truly want this.’

The blanket falls over his body again, slowly creeping over his feet and his legs towards his ass, upper body and then his head. It allows him to breathe and blinks comfortably, but nothing else. He is helpless again, and as he tries to move, he can’t. His body is heavy, but limp and more relaxed than he’s ever been.

‘Yes,’ Obi-Wan says. ‘Breathe.’

He does. It’s the only thing he can do. Then his reward comes, in the form of Obi-Wan’s fingers moving towards his entrance. He can only lie down as his master’s fingers, now coated in lube – when did that happen? – enter him. There is one at first, not nearly enough to fill him. He notices how easily he opens for him, how fast his finger glides in and he’d sigh happily if he could. Instead, he feels him inside, more clearly than ever, and as he pulls out, the loss is more terrible than even their first time. He’s back soon, adding first one, then two, and then easily ending up with four. It hurts only a little, to be spread out like that.

‘It’s so strange not to hear you, love,’ Obi-Wan says, leaving his fingers in for a second. ‘I can feel you like it, don’t you?’

_Yes._

‘Yes, you do,’ he purrs. ‘Being all filled up. You love that, don’t you?’

_He does. He does. Of course he does._

The realization that Obi-Wan could do anything to him hits now. He could fuck him in every way conceivable, could make it hurt, could make it last all night. Hard, quick, or softly and slow. And he couldn’t just fuck him any way he wants, he could do _anything_. And still, it causes no panic. He knows Obi-Wan will only give him what he needs. He always knows, even if Anakin himself doesn’t.

Only then, as if his master waited for that moment, he pulls his fingers out to fill him up with his cock. He gets only the tip at first, and he’d whine and squirm, but this time his body is too heavy to squirm and his whine gets lost in his mouth. So he wait, only waits, to be filled up further. It’s slow and agonizing, but worth it when he’s all in, when he feels the familiar pull of being stretched out and filled up. It feels so good.

Obi-Wan groans and lets out a sigh. ‘Still so tight,’ he moans. ‘You’ve never been so good for me.’

Before he can realize that _of course_ he’s being good, he has no choice, he glows with pride. Master likes him like this. He’s good. He’s a good boy.

He only gets a few seconds to enjoy his cock, before Obi-Wan slowly pulls out. Now, for the first time he panics. Did he do something wrong? His master pulls out almost entirely, before sinking down in him again, just as terribly slow.

‘Anakin,’ he moans. ‘Force, you’re so good, Anakin.’

Oh, this is worth it. He praise, his moans, his master slowly losing his composure. All because of him. He closes his eyes and breathes out, accepting his fate and feeling him move inside of him, his impatience melting away as he realizes what he _does_ get.

‘Oh, _Anakin._ ’ His master breathes heavily. ‘My Anakin.’

After that he doesn’t talk anymore, just fucks him slowly, gaining speed a little over the longest time. It feels like it takes hours and hours before the pace quickens, but Anakin just breathes as he accepts his master’s pace and his rules. Obi-Wan told him so many times before, he will get fucked when his master wants to, and _how_ his master wants to, but today is the first day he can really accept it.

Then Obi-Wan’s shields come crashing down and his sensation flow in: his own tightness around his cock, the joy of control and the eagerness to fuck him hard and dirty. It’s almost overwhelming and the fact that his master hasn’t given in to it yet is impressive. He keeps moving inside of him, slowly and steady, making him take all of him over and over again.

_Please master,_ he begs wordlessly, _you can._

‘Force,’ he breathes. ‘I love that, what you do.’

_Please._

‘No.’

Desire, stronger than ever, floats over him, but his master stays steady, fucking him ever slower until he pauses, Anakin all filled up and almost content with it. If he’d just stay like this, his master filling him up and he helpless under him, he’d be fine with that. He wouldn’t even need to come.

‘I’m going to be fucking you all night, Anakin.’

And he does. Every second of every moment, his attention is on him, on controlling his body and taking him, on his skin and on his breathing. He can’t find a trace of any other thought behind his lowered shield. Every thought is about him, and Anakin owns every part of Obi-Wan as much as Obi-Wan owns his every part.

Only when Anakin can feel himself almost coming does Obi-Wan fuck him harder, and his normal pace feels always relentless. Obi-Wan groans and moans as he thrusts inside of him, lets go of the Force holding him back, and Anakin can move, pushes his hips up to take more and then squirms and whines and moans as he comes, releasing all of it finally now.

He’s shaking when he’s done, shaking when Obi-Wan thrusts harder and Anakin happily lays still for him as he grabs his ass and comes into him. Moving feels almost unnatural now, but Obi-Wan pulls out and kisses and unties him until he feels somewhat normal again. If he just focuses on the touches and the kisses and the matrass, it’s all okay. Obi-Wan holds him as he unties him, massaging his arms and telling him to stretch as he reaches out to untie his gag, and the collar at last.

Before he can ask any questions, Anakin hides his face into his shoulders and lets Obi-Wan hold him tight. It’s good. It’s right.  

**Author's Note:**

> I had to un-writer's block myself, okay? Is that a bad excuse? Yes, it is.


End file.
